The work reflected in this application was supported, in part, by a grant from the National Institutes of Health, and the Government may have certain rights to the invention.
The present invention relates, in general, to attenuated negative-strand RNA viruses having an impaired ability to antagonize the cellular interferon (IFN) response, and the use of such attenuated viruses in vaccine and pharmaceutical formulations. The invention also relates to the development and use of IFN-deficient systems for the selection, identification and propagation of such attenuated viruses.
In a particular embodiment, the invention relates to attenuated influenza viruses having modifications to the NS1 gene that diminish or eliminate the ability of the NS1 gene product to antagonize the cellular IFN response. The mutant viruses replicate in vivo, but demonstrate reduced pathogenicity, and therefore are well suited for use in live virus vaccines, and pharmaceutical formulations.
Virus families containing enveloped single-stranded RNA of the negative-sense genome are classified into groups having non-segmented genomes (Paramyxoviridae, Rhabdoviridae, Filoviridae and Borna Disease Virus) or those having segmented genomes (Orthomyxoviridae, Bunyaviridae and Arenaviridae). The Orthomyxoviridae family, described in detail below, and used in the examples herein, includes the viruses of influenza, types A, B and C viruses, as well as Thogoto and Dhori viruses and infectious salmon anemia virus.
The influenza virions consist of an internal ribonucleoprotein core (a helical nucleocapsid) containing the single-stranded RNA genome, and an outer lipoprotein envelope lined inside by a matrix protein (M1). The segmented genome of influenza A virus consists of eight molecules (seven for influenza C) of linear, negative polarity, single-stranded RNAs which encode ten polypeptides, including: the RNA-dependent RNA polymerase proteins (PB2, PB1 and PA) and nucleoprotein (NP) which form the nucleocapsid; the matrix membrane proteins (M1, M2); two surface glycoproteins which project from the lipid containing envelope: hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA); the nonstructural protein (NS1) and nuclear export protein (NEP). Transcription and replication of the genome takes place in the nucleus and assembly occurs via budding on the plasma membrane. The viruses can reassort genes during mixed infections.
Influenza virus adsorbs via HA to sialyloligosaccharides in cell membrane glycoproteins and glycolipids. Following endocytosis of the virion, a conformational change in the HA molecule occurs within the cellular endosome which facilitates membrane fusion, thus triggering uncoating. The nucleocapsid migrates to the nucleus where viral mRNA is transcribed. Viral mRNA is transcribed by a unique mechanism in which viral endonuclease cleaves the capped 5xe2x80x2-terminus from cellular heterologous mRNAs which then serve as primers for transcription of viral RNA templates by the viral transcriptase. Transcripts terminate at sites 15 to 22 bases from the ends of their templates, where oligo(U) sequences act as signals for the addition of poly(A) tracts. Of the eight viral RNA molecules so produced, six are monocistronic messages that are translated directly into the proteins representing HA, NA, NP and the viral polymerase proteins, PB2, PB1 and PA. The other two transcripts undergo splicing, each yielding two mRNAs which are translated in different reading frames to produce M1, M2, NS1 and NEP. In other words, the eight viral RNA segments code for ten proteins: nine structural and one nonstructural. A summary of the genes of the influenza virus and their protein products is shown Table I below.
The influenza A virus genome contains eight segments of single-stranded RNA of negative polarity, coding for one nonstructural and nine structural proteins. The nonstructural protein NS1 is abundant in influenza virus infected cells, but has not been detected in virions. NS1 is a phosphoprotein found in the nucleus early during infection and also in the cytoplasm at later times of the viral cycle (King et al., 1975, Virology 64: 378). Studies with temperature-sensitive (ts) influenza mutants carrying lesions in the NS gene suggested that the NS1 protein is a transcriptional and post-transcriptional regulator of mechanisms by which the virus is able to inhibit host cell gene expression and to stimulate viral protein synthesis. Like many other proteins that regulate post-transcriptional processes, the NS1 protein interacts with specific RNA sequences and structures. The NS1 protein has been reported to bind to different RNA species including: vRNA, poly-A, U6 snRNA, 5xe2x80x2 untranslated region as of viral mRNAs and ds RNA (Qiu et al., 1995, RNA 1: 304; Qiu et al., 1994, J. Virol. 68: 2425; Hatada Fukuda 1992, J Gen Virol. 73:3325-9. Expression of the NS1 protein from cDNA in transfected cells has been associated with several effects: inhibition of nucleo-cytoplasmic transport of mRNA, inhibition of pre-mRNA splicing, inhibition of host mRNA polyadenylation and stimulation of translation of viral mRNA (Fortes, et al., 1994, EMBO J. 13: 704; Enami, et al, 1994, J. Virol. 68: 1432; de la Luna, et al., 1995, J. Virol. 69:2427; Lu, et al., 1994, Genes Dev. 8:1817; Park, et al., 1995, J. Biol Chem. 270, 28433; Nemeroff et al., 1998, Mol. Cell. 1:1991; Chen, et al., 1994, EMBO J. 18:2273-83).
Inactivated virus vaccines are prepared by xe2x80x9ckillingxe2x80x9d the viral pathogen, e.g., by heat or formalin treatment, so that it is not capable of replication. Inactivated vaccines have limited utility because they do not provide long lasting immunity and, therefore, afford limited protection. An alternative approach for producing virus vaccines involves the use of attenuated live virus vaccines. Attenuated viruses are capable of replication but are not pathogenic, and, therefore, provide for longer lasting immunity and afford greater protection. However, the conventional methods for producing attenuated viruses involve the chance isolation of host range mutants, many of which are temperature sensitive; e.g., the virus is passaged through unnatural hosts, and progeny viruses which are immunogenic, yet not pathogenic, are selected.
A conventional substrate for isolating and growing influenza viruses for vaccine purposes are embryonated chicken eggs. Influenza viruses are typically grown during 2-4 days at 37xc2x0 C. in 10-11 day old eggs. Although most of the human primary isolates of influenza A and B viruses grow better in the amniotic sac of the embryos, after 2 to 3 passages the viruses become adapted to grow in the cells of the allantoic cavity, which is accessible from the outside of the egg (Murphy, B. R., and R. G. Webster, 1996. Orthomyxoviruses p. 1397-1445. In Fields Virology. Lippincott-Raven P. A.).
Recombinant DNA technology and genetic engineering techniques, in theory, would afford a superior approach to producing an attenuated virus since specific mutations could be deliberately engineered into the viral genome. However, the genetic alterations required for attenuation of viruses are not known or predictable. In general, the attempts to use recombinant DNA technology to engineer viral vaccines have mostly been directed to the production of subunit vaccines which contain only the protein subunits of the pathogen involved in the immune response, expressed in recombinant viral vectors such as vaccinia virus or baculovirus. More recently, recombinant DNA techniques have been utilized in an attempt to produce herpes virus deletion mutants or polioviruses which mimic attenuated viruses found in nature or known host range mutants. Until 1990, the negative strand RNA viruses were not amenable to site-specific manipulation at all, and thus could not be genetically engineered.
Attenuated live influenza viruses produced thus far might not be capable of suppressing the interferon response in the host in which they replicate. Therefore, although these viruses are beneficial because they are immunogenic and not pathogenic, they are difficult to propagate in conventional substrates for the purposes of making vaccines. Furthermore, attenuated viruses may possess virulence characteristics that are so mild as to not allow the host to mount an immune response sufficient to meet subsequent challenges.
The present invention relates to attenuated negative strand RNA viruses having an impaired ability to antagonize the cellular IFN response, and the use of such viruses in vaccine and pharmaceutical formulations. The mutant viruses with an impaired IFN antagonist activity are attenuatedxe2x80x94they are infectious, can replicate in vivo to provide subclinical levels of infection, and are not pathogenic. Therefore, they are ideal candidates for live virus vaccines. Moreover, the attenuated viruses can induce a robust IFN response which has other biological consequences in vivo, affording protection against subsequent infectious diseases and/or inducing antitumor responses. Therefore, the attenuated viruses can be used pharmaceutically, for the prevention or treatment of other infectious diseases, cancer in high risk individuals, and/or IFN-treatable diseases.
The negative strand RNA viruses used in accordance with the invention include both segmented and non-segmented viruses; preferred embodiments include but are not limited to influenza virus, respiratory syncytial virus (RSV), Newcastle disease virus (NDV), vesicular stomatitis virus (VSV), and parainfluenza virus (PIV). The viruses used in the invention may be selected from naturally occurring strains, variants or mutants; mutagenized viruses (e.g., generated by exposure to mutagens, repeated passages and/or passage in non-permissive hosts); reassortants (in the case of segmented viral genomes); and/or genetically engineered viruses (e.g. using the xe2x80x9creverse geneticsxe2x80x9d techniques) having the desired phenotypexe2x80x94i.e., an impaired ability to antagonize the cellular IFN response. The mutant or genetically engineered virus can be selected based on differential growth in IFN deficient systems versus IFN competent systems. For example, viruses which grow in an IFN deficient system, but not in an IFN competent system (or which grow less well in an IFN competent system) can be selected.
The attenuated virus so selected can itself be used as the active ingredient in vaccine or pharmaceutical formulations. Alternatively, the attenuated virus can be used as the vector or xe2x80x9cbackbonexe2x80x9d of recombinantly produced vaccines. To this end, the xe2x80x9creverse geneticsxe2x80x9d technique can be used to engineer mutations or introduce foreign epitopes into the attenuated virus, which would serve as the xe2x80x9cparentalxe2x80x9d strain. In this way, vaccines can be designed for immunization against strain variants, or in the alternative, against completely different infectious agents or disease antigens. For example, the attenuated virus can be engineered to express neutralizing epitopes of other preselected strains. Alternatively, epitopes of viruses other than negative strand RNA viruses can be built into the attenuated mutant virus (e.g, gp160, gp120, or gp41 of HIV). Alternatively, epitopes of non-viral infectious pathogens (e.g., parasites, bacteria, fungi) can be engineered into the virus. In yet another alternative, cancer vaccines can be prepared, e.g. by engineering tumor antigens into the attenuated viral backbone.
In a particular embodiment involving RNA viruses with segmented genomes, reassortment techniques can be used to transfer the attenuated phenotype from a parental segmented RNA virus strain (a natural mutant, a mutagenized virus, or a genetically engineered virus) to a different virus strain (a wild-type virus, natural mutant, a mutagenized virus, or a genetically engineered virus).
The attenuated viruses, which induce robust IFN responses in hosts, may also be used in pharmaceutical formulations for the prophylaxis or treatment of other viral infections, or IFN-treatable diseases, such as cancer. In this regard, the tropism of the attenuated virus can be altered to target the virus to a desired target organ, tissue or cells in vivo or ex vivo. Using this approach, the IFN response can be induced locally, at the target site, thus avoiding or minimizing the side effects of systemic IFN treatments. To this end, the attenuated virus can be engineered to express a ligand specific for a receptor of the target organ, tissue or cells.
The invention is based, in part, on the Applicants"" discovery that NS1 of wild type influenza virus functions as an IFN antagonist, in that NS1 inhibits the IFN mediated response of virus-infected host cells. Viral mutants deficient for NS1 activity were found to be potent inducers of the cellular IFN response, and demonstrated an attenuated phenotype in vivo; i.e. the mutant viruses replicate in vivo, but have reduced pathogenic effects. While not intending to be bound to any theory or explanation for how the invention works, the attenuated features of the viruses of the invention are presumably due to their ability to induce a robust cellular IFN response, and their impaired ability to antagonize the host IFN response. However, the beneficial features of the attenuated viruses of the invention may not be solely attributable to the effects on the cellular interferon response. Indeed, alterations in other activities associated with NS1 may contribute to the desired attenuated phenotype.
The mutant influenza viruses with impaired IFN antagonist activity were shown to replicate in vivo generating titers that are sufficient to induce immunological and cytokine responses. For example, vaccination with attenuated influenza virus reduced viral titer in animals that were subsequently challenged with wild-type influenza virus. The attenuated influenza viruses also demonstrated antiviral and antitumor activity. Pre-infection with attenuated influenza virus inhibited replication of other strains of wild type influenza virus, and other viruses (such as Sendai virus) superinfected in embryonated eggs. Inoculation of the attenuated influenza in animals injected with tumor cells reduced the number of foci formed. Because influenza virus is known to induce a CTL (cytotoxic T lymphocyte)response, the attenuated virus is a very attractive candidate for cancer vaccines.
Mutations which diminish but do not abolish the IFN antagonist activity of the virus are preferred for vaccine formulationsxe2x80x94such viruses can be selected for growth in both conventional and non-conventional substrates, and for intermediate virulence. In particular, the Applicants have demonstrated that an NS1 C-terminal-truncation mutant replicates to high titers in IFN deficient substrates, such as 6 and 7-day-old embryonated chicken eggs, as well as in the allantoic membrane of 10-day-old embryonated chicken eggs, the conventional substrate for influenza virus that does not permit the growth of influenza virus mutants in which the entire NS1 gene is deleted (also referred to herein as xe2x80x9cknockoutxe2x80x9d mutants). However, replication of the NS1-C terminal truncation mutant is diminished in 12-day-old embryonated eggs. This approach allows, for the first time, the generation and identification of live attenuated negative strand RNA viruses that have altered, but not abolished, IFN antagonist activity, and that are able to grow in substrates suitable for vaccine preparation. This approach also allows for the first time, an efficient selection identification system for influenza or other viruses which contain mutations that confer altered, but not abolished, interferon antagonist activity.
The invention also relates to the use of IFN deficient systems to propagate the attenuated viruses that cannot be grown in conventional systems currently used for vaccine production. The term xe2x80x9cIFN-deficient systemsxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to systems, e.g., cells, cell lines and animals, such as mice, chickens, turkeys, rabbits, rats, etc., which do not produce IFN or produce low levels of IFN, do not respond or respond less efficiently to IFN, and/or are deficient in the activity of antiviral genes induced by IFN. To this end, Applicants have identified or designed a number of IFN-deficient systems that can be used, including but not limited to young embryonated eggs, IFN-deficient cell lines (such as VERO cells or genetically engineered cell lines such as STAT1 knockouts). Alternatively, embryonated eggs or cell lines can be pretreated with compounds that inhibit the IFN system (including drugs, antibodies, antisense, ribozymes, etc.). Yet another embodiment involves the use of eggs deficient in the IFN system, e.g., eggs produced by STAT1 negative birds, especially fowl, including but not limited to transgenic chickens, ducks or turkeys.